Blog użytkownika:Magiczny Gość/PIEŚNI!
Przerobione pieśni na Wikiowe odpowiedniki, większość jest przerobiona przeze mnie P: 1 - I see fire (I see spam) Oh, misty eye of the CHAT below Keep careful watch of my brothers' brains And should the sky be filled with fire and SPAM Keep watching over PLACKI'S sons If this is to end in SPAM Then we should all burn together Watch the SPAM climb high into the night Calling out JANKA, oh, Stand by and we will Watch the SPAM burn auburn on The CHATs side high And if we should die tonight We should all die together Raise a glass of DRAGON NIP for the last time Calling out ADMIN, oh, Prepare as we will Watch the SPAM burn auburn on The CHAT side Desolation comes upon the CHAT Now I see SPAM inside the Wiki I see SPAM burning USERS BRAINS And I see SPAM hollowing MINDS I see SPAM blood in the breeze And I hope that you'll remember me Oh, should my people fall then Surely I'll do the same Confined in CHAT halls We got too close to the SPAM Calling out ADMIN, oh, Hold fast and we will Watch the SPAM burn auburn on The CHAT side Desolation comes upon the CHAT Now I see SPAM inside the Wiki I see SPAM burning USERS BRAINS And I see SPAM hollowing MINDS I see SPAM blood in the breeze And I hope that you'll remember me And if the CHAT is burning I will cover my eyes For if the NORMAL returns Then my brothers will die And as the WIKI is falling down It crashed into this lonely CHAT And with that shadow upon the ground I hear my people SPAMING out Now I see SPAM inside the Wiki I see SPAM burning USERS BRAINS And I see SPAM hollowing MINDS I see SPAM blood in the breeze I see SPAM (oh you know I saw a PLACEK) SPAAAM And I see SPAM (feel the SPAM upon my skin) SPAAAM And I see SPAM SPAAAM And I see SPAM burn auburn on the mountain side. 2 - Bania u cygana (Bania u Kowala) Dziś walimy na całość, damy wielką banię Nie ma czasu na smęty i na dołowanie Jest impreza u KOWALA - my musimy tam być (hej!) Można będzie do rana świrować i pić, hooo! Ktoś już wezwał PLACKI, chyba jadą tu Trzeba wezwać E.A, są do tyłu znów - Budź SAMIEGO, on ich przecież tutaj wszystkich zna! - SAMI nie chce wstać! - Niech go trafi szlag, hee! Bania u KOWALA, bania u KOWALA, hej! Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! Bania u KOWALA, bania u KOWALA, hej! Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! Bania aż do rana (hej!), rana (hej!), rana (hej!) Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! Bania aż do rana (hej!), rana (hej!), rana (hej!) Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! Uno, due, tre, quattro... Hooo! One, two, three... Tu jest tak dużo PLACKÓW, że się rzygać chce! Może chcecie ich wywalić? Bo mi nie chce się! Przyjechali PLACKI, nie otwieraj drzwi! Dawaj głośniej muzykę, zagłuszy-my ich, hooo! Nie ma przebacz, bracie, jeśli chodzi o kasę - jestem dobroduszny, ale tylko czasem Musisz spłacić dług, bo jutro termin minie Więc nie ściemniaj nic, bo po prostu zginiesz, hooo! Bania u KOWALA, bania u KOWALA, hej! Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! Bania u KOWALA, bania u KOWALA, hej! Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! Bania aż do rana (hej!), rana (hej!), rana (hej!) Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! Bania aż do rana (hej!), rana (hej!), rana (hej!) Bania u KOWALA do ranaaa, hooo! 3 - I want to break free I want to break free I want to break free I want to break free from your NORMALITY You're so self satisfied I don't need you I've got to break free ADMIN knows ADMIN knows I want to break free I've fallen in SPAM I've fallen in SPAM for the first time And this time I know it's for real I've fallen in SPAM yeah ADMIN knows ADMIN knows I've fallen in SPAM It's strange but it's true I can't get over the way you love me like you do But I have to be sure When I walk out that CHAT Oh how I want to be free, baby Oh how I want to be free Oh how I want to break free But life still goes on I can't get used to SPAMING without SPAMING without SPAMING without you by my side I don't want to live alone hey ADMIN knows got to make it on my own So baby can't you see I've got to break free I've got to break free I want to break free yeah I want I want I want I want to break free.... 4 - Hey Brother (Hey user) Hey USER, there’s an endless SPAM to re-discover. Hey ADMIN, know the SPAM's sweet but NORMAL CHAT is thicker. Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do. Hey USER, do you still believe in one another? Hey ADMIN, do you still believe in SPAM I wonder? Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do. What if I'm far from WIKI? Oh USER I will hear you SPAM. What if I lose it all? (and become normal :P) Oh ADMIN I will help you out! Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do. Hey USER, there’s an endless SPAM to re-discover. Hey ADMIN, do you still believe in SPAM I wonder? Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do. What if I'm far from WIKI? Oh USER I will hear you SPAM. What if I lose it all? (and become normal :P) Oh ADMIN I will help you out! Oh if the sky comes falling down, for you, there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do. 5 - Pokemon first theme (Spamoza theme) Najlepszym być naprawdę chce Jak nigdy dotąd nikt Zdać muszę wazny test ZASPAMIĆ CAŁY CZAT WIKIĘ przemierzę wzdłuż i wszerz Znajde w sobie moc! Świat SPAMIENIA zrozumieć chcę ZASPAMIE WSZYSTKO BO: SPAMOZA! Czy już wszystko zaspamiłeś? (Ty i ja) Musimy ocalić świat! SPAMOZA To przyjaciel mój Ramie w ramię w wielki SPAM! SPAMOZA To właśnie ty! (To właśnie ty!) GŁUPOTA nam doda sił! SPAMUJ ze mną, nadszedł czas SPAMOZA! Czy już wszystko ZASPAMIŁEŚ, czy już wszystko ZASPAMIŁEŚ? Gdy NORMALNOŚĆ rzuci los Z odwagą stań i SPAM To co ci odebrał ktoś ZASPAMISZ jeśliś chwat! Ze mną chodź, już nadszedł czas! Nikt nie równy nam! Już zwycięstwa czujesz smak! To zawsze był nasz SPAM! SPAMOZA! Czy już wszystko zaspamiłeś? (Ty i ja) Musimy ocalić świat! SPAMOZA To przyjaciel mój Ramie w ramię w wielki SPAM! SPAMOZA To właśnie ty! (To właśnie ty!) GŁUPOTA nam doda sił! SPAMUJ ze mną, nadszedł czas SPAMOZA! Czy już wszystko ZASPAMIŁEŚ, czy już wszystko ZASPAMIŁEŚ? SPAMOZA! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach